Stress Relief
by InkstainedFeather
Summary: Marshall Lee decides to help his old flame relieve some tension. Someone catches feelings. Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball. Kinky yaoi.
1. Stress Relief

Marshall Lee decides to help his old flame relieve some tension. Marshall Lee x Prince Bubblegum. Kinky yaoi.

Rated M for explicit sexual content and foul language.

 **This explicit fic contains some kinky elements, including** **:** dominance/submission, name play (sexual namecalling), and belittlement (via sexual insults). If those trigger you or do not sound like your cup of tea, please do not read.

* * *

Prince Gumball was showing signs of stress. He looked at his face in the bathroom mirror, scrutinizing it critically. His pink flesh was greying in spots, a sure sign that he was overworked and exhausted. Not pretty.

He walked out of the bathroom and slumped defeatedly on his bed. It would be best to get a few hours of sleep before the interminable royal duties continued.

Hunh. He definitely thought he had closed the window. When he went to reclose it, a sounds from behind him made him whirl around.

"Hey." Marshall Lee was floating next to the door with his characteristic aristocratic languor.

"Marshall Lee! You scared me," Gumball huffed indignantly. "I don't recall inviting you in."

"Silly prince, didn't anyone tell you that's not how real vampires work?"

"I meant- I meant it was rude!"

The vampire smirked. "I know, Gumwad. Chill."

"I will not chill! Get out of my room, I need to get some sleep. I'm serious."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're an insomniac when you're stressed."

Gumball crumpled slightly. It was true. Hoping for sleep in his current state was a pipe dream.

"Don't be sad, your Highness," crooned Marshall Lee, floating over to the bed and rubbing the prince's shoulders. "I'm here to help you relax. You'll release some of that stress and get a good night's sleep. Consider it a gift."

"Oh? And how do you intend to do that?"

"I think you know perfectly well how I intend to do that."

Gumball shivered slightly as Marshall Lee raked his nails lightly down his back. "We shouldn't..." he protested weakly.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," murmured Marshall Lee. "I know you... I know what you like." He wrapped his arms around Gumball and pressed his chest into the prince's back, resting his chin on Gumball's head. "Let me do this for you."

Gumball leaned back against Marshall Lee, his eyes fluttering shut. He loved that he could feel Marshall Lee's voice rumbling in his chest. He would probably regret this in the morning, but... "Yes."

When he felt Marshall Lee's lips on his neck, Gumball automatically tilted his head to allow better access. The kissing quickly turned to licking and gentle sucking. Gumball moaned softly. Marshall Lee shifted so they were facing each other and worked his way up, peppering kisses all over Gumball's face. By the time Marshall Lee finally deigned to kiss him on the mouth, Gumball was eager and greedy. He kissed the vampire back hard, but Marshall Lee quickly dominated his mouth with his tongue. He ravaged Gumball's mouth, then pulled back suddenly.

"Mmmmm... You taste so sweet," he said huskily, running his hands up and down Gumball's sides. He went in for another kiss, this one slightly more languid. He slid his hands under Gumball's shirt, exploring his torso as they kissed. When his fingers gently brushed Gumball's nipples, Gumball squeaked and involuntarily jerked his head back. Marshall Lee chuckled. "Oh, so sensitive... the things I'm going to do to you..."

Blushing a pleasant shade of watermelon, Gumball pulled off his shirt and boxers, exposing himself to Marshall Lee's hungry gaze. The pure want burning in his red eyes was unspeakably hot. Without warning, he sprang forward and pinned Gumball to the bed, straddling him. Gumball moaned as the vampire rolled his hips, grinding. He bucked upward to get more friction. Marshall Lee groaned and then chuckled shakily. "You'd better stop before I embarrass myself."

He began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest bit by glorious bit. Gumball felt his eyes cloud with lust. Marshall Lee's body was exactly his type - lean and hard. He wanted to lick every inch of that chest.

Gumball was expecting Marshall Lee to remove his pants next, but alas, he rolled off Gumball and reclined with his hands behind his head. When Gumball looked reproachfully at him, he smirked. "If you want it, come and get it... slut."

Gumball gasped. A jolt of pure lust shot through him. "Ungh..." Half-forgotten desires started resurfacing. He got on his knees and nuzzled Marshall Lee's crotch eagerly.

"Oh," said Marshall Lee, pleasantly surprised at the immediate and visceral response. "You're so good. Such a good boy."

Gumball whimpered and started mouthing at the tented fabric of his pants. Marshall Lee lifted his hips slightly and removed his pants and underwear. Gumball gazed at his cock, entranced. He had forgotten how very large it was. Long _and_ thick. He gave it a tentative lick. Marshall Lee gasped slightly.

Encouraged by the response, Gumball began licking with long swipes. When he felt ready, he took the head into his mouth. "Mmmmmm." He savored the beads of precum that had been waiting for him.

"Oh glob," murmured the vampire. He was enjoying Gumball's reaction to his cock quite as much as he was enjoying his physical ministrations. The prince was too adorable, especially when he looked up at Marshall Lee with hooded eyes and took a few more inches into his mouth, humming happily. The vibrations felt amazing.

Gumball took in as much as was comfortable and then sucked, hollowing his cheeks. He stroked what he coudn't fit in his mouth. Glob, he had missed this.

"Mmm. Such a good slut," crooned Marshall Lee. Gumball moaned and sucked harder. "You just love having my cock in your mouth... you know what else I bet you would love? Grinding on my cock like a little tart."

Gumball stopped abruptly and slid his mouth off with an obscene _pop_. He sat up and straddled Marshall Lee. "Yes master," he said quietly.

Marshall Lee moaned. "I like that," he said, his voice dropping a register. "Now grind, whore."

Gumball put Marshall Lee's cock between the lush globes of his ass, loving how properly it fit there. He began grinding back and forth.

"Mmm, that's right." Marshall Lee looked positively feral. "You fucking love this, you dirty tart. You _need_ this. Ungh... your body was fucking made for this."

"Y-yes master!" gasped Gumball, grinding eagerly. Marshall Lee's cock was rubbing against his perineum with every movement, and it was driving him mad. They were both getting closer and closer to the edge.

It wasn't long before Marshall Lee was cumming. He closed his eyes and put his hands lightly on Gumball's hips to steady him. He sighed contentedly. "Gimme a sec and I'll finish you."

Gumball climbed off, looking with satisfaction at the white liquid on the vampire's thighs. He leaned his head down and began licking it up. He had sorely missed the bitter taste. Marshall Lee propped himself up on his elbows to watch with interest.

When the prince was finished, Marshall Lee sat up and motioned for him to sit next to him. He stroked Gumball's neglected cock, which was an angry shade of fuscia. Gumball moaned and threw his head back. "Talk to me," he demanded breathily.

"I forgot how little your dick is," said Marshall Lee scornfully as he pumped his hand up and down. It wasn't _exceptionally_ small, but it was smaller than average, and Gumball got off on being told so. Sure enough, he gasped and squirmed at the insult. "I also forgot how big your ass is. You, my prince, have a bubble butt, and I fully intend to exploit it at every opportunity. You'll let me, too, because you're a needy slut."

Gumball made a strange keening noise. "Master, I'm close..."

Marshall Lee thought about being a tease and denying him orgasm, but now wasn't the time. He pumped faster, bringing Gumball to the edge. "Cum for me."

Cum he did. He collapsed when he'd finished, breathing heavily. Marshall Lee touched his soft hair lightly, stroking it. He wasn't trying to be affectionate or anything, it was just important to make sure the sub was okay after any kind of scene.

After a few minutes, Gumball stirred slightly. "Thank you for that experience, Marshall Lee," he said quietly. "Please go now."

"Alright," he said, feeling a slight prick of annoyance at the cool dismissal. "Sleep well, Your Highness." The vampire drifted out the window and into the cool night air.

Too exhausted to dress himself or wash the cum off his stomach, Gumball cocooned himself in his blanket and dropped into the best sleep he'd had in weeks.


	2. Déjà vu

Gumball woke in a pleasant fog. He stirred sleepily, relishing the softness and warmth of his bed. He nuzzled his face into the sheets. "Mmm."

His bliss lasted until he vaguely wondered why he was naked. Memories of the previous night came crashing back. He groaned.

It had been a mistake. With the Meeting of Aaa Royalty fast approaching, it was his duty to limit any distractions and focus on the task at hand. The interests of the kingdom had to come first. On a personal level, it was a really really bad idea to get involved with his volatile ex-lover. Their friendship was fragile enough as it was, and getting drawn into some sort of bang-buddy system could only end horribly. Sex with Marshall Lee was just a terrible move on so many levels.

It had felt _extremely_ good though. Gumball smiled dreamily, remembering Marshall Lee's fierce red eyes and commanding voice. He wouldn't mind another rough handjob... or several more, if he were honest with himself. And oh glob... he wanted that huge cock inside him. Or maybe shoved down his throat. He bit his lip. Would it really be so terribly wrong to get another taste?

"No!" he muttered. "I will _not_ get involved with that crazy vampire again. No way." He rolled out of bed and padded to the bathroom. Gumball was both pleased and annoyed to note that his complexion was a bright, healthy pink again. Marshall Lee's "stress relief" had actually worked. _Ugh_.

* * *

The prince didn't see Marshall Lee again for a while. It wasn't until after the Meeting of Aaa Royalty (which went very well), when he returned to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed with a contented sigh, that the vampire appeared.

He literally _appeared_ , popping into existence floating above Gumball's bed.

"Aah! What the flip!"

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Your Highness, but I thought you might want some more, ah, stress relief after your very high-pressure meeting."

"So you waited invisibly in my room until I got here? That's insane!"

The vampire laughed, flipping out his snake tongue. "Well I'm horny."

Gumball grimaced slightly as he started to get hard. It wasn't _fair_ that Marshall Lee had this effect on him. Time to put a stop to it before he started thinking with his penis again.

"No, Marshall Lee," he said firmly.

Marshall Lee floated down to the bed next to him and stroked his hair. "I'd make it worth your while~" he crooned.

Gumball started to lean into his touch, but jerked back when he realized what he was doing. "Marshall, I really think we need to talk about this!"

Marshall Lee's least favorite phrase. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "Why? Can't we just have fun for once without so much _talking_?"

"It's... it's not that I do't want to," said the prince carefully. "You know I do. But I can't. I have duties-"

"Oh my glob! Always duties and rules! You seriously need a good fuck, and regularly. It doesn't need to interfere with your precious duties. I just, I'd like to be able to mess around with you once in a while, no strings attached. I think you want it too. Tell me if I'm wrong."

Gumball sighed deeply. _It's not just my responsibilities. I don't want to get too close to you. I don't think we can keep it casual. I don't want to go through that pain again._

He so badly wanted to throw it all aside, though. Marshall Lee was right, of course. He was absolutely craving some wildly kinky sex. So why not just do it? No strings attached. Just stress relief.

"I want it," he said softly.

Marshall Lee stared up at the ceiling. "Yeah. So, you wanna see where this goes, or...?"

"Yes," said Gumball before he changed his mind. "I have a few conditions though. One, this absolutely cannot interfere with my work. Two, I don't want anyone to know about us. I don't know how the candy people would react to their sovereign casually hooking up with a vampire." _And I don't want them to judge me_ , he added silently. "Three, no romance. Absolutely none. If either of us starts wanting something serious, we break it off. Agreed?"

Marshall Lee sat up. "Agreed."

"Good." Gumbll hesitated. "So... shall we?"

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow. "I dunno. All the logistics talk killed my boner. You might have to work to bring it back."

Gumball palmed the front of his pants. "Liar," he purred. "You're hard as a rock. Is the prospect of banging me so exctiting to you?"

The look in his eyes was all the answer Gumball needed. He felt a shiver of anticipation.

"Like you're any better," scoffed the vampire. "I bet you've been beating off to me every night since our last encounter."

Gumball blushed.

"Oh my glob, you have," crowed Marshall Lee. "Pathetic. Do you just jerk off, or do you do anything more... entertaining?"

Gumball squeaked and went a brighter shade of pink. "How did you-?!"

Marshall Lee's eyes darkened with want. "You're such a slut." He pulled Gumball close for a bruising kiss. "Show me."

"Sh-show?"

"Touch yourself for my entertainment, slut. And use my title when you address me."

"Yes Master," said Gumball meekly. He had almost forgotten what an incredible rush submission was. All his worries were rapidly melting away.

He undressed quickly and laid on his side, like he usually did, then hesitated. He felt incredibly self-concsious. Masturbating was going to be difficult with Marshall Lee's eyes fixed on his every moment.

The slap wasn't painful, but it was very startling. Gumball gasped and touched his own cheek lightly. "Master!"

"Entertain me," he growled.

Gumball started moving without even really being conscious of choosing to. He began by stroking his own torso with smooth, sensuous motions. He brought his right hand down to his cock and began stroking it languidly. With his left hand, he reached for the small bottle in the drawer next to his bed. He left off touching himself to generously slick his fingers with lube.

He penetrated himself slowly and gently, stretching experimentally. When he added a second finger and found an angle he liked, he moaned softly.

Gumball looked up and saw the pure fascination on Marshall Lee's face. It made him want to show off. Put on a bit of an exhibition.

He got up and knelt so that everything he was doing was clearly visible to Marshall Lee. Gumball began pumping his fingers in and out with more exuberance, not restraining any of his moans or whimpers. He stroked his cock, bringing himself close to the brink. When he found his prostate, he cried out helplessly and stopped touching his cock. Instead, he ran his free hand feverishly up and down his torso. "Please, Master," he panted. He wasn't even sure what he wanted, only that he wanted it desperately.

Marshall Lee pulled out his own cock and started stroking. He floated up so that he was looking down at Gumball, his cock slightly above the prince's head. Gumball's mouth went dry. Apparently, watching Marshall Lee get himself off was what he wanted. Gumball started pumping himself again, getting to the edge embarrassingly fast.

"Ah! I'm c-close!" he stammered.

"Fuck," growled Marshall Lee, pumping faster.

"Master!" Gumball cummed onto his stomach. He slowly removed his fingers from inside himself, instantly missing the sensation. He trailed his other hand through the liquid on his stomach and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking gingerly as he gazed up at Marshall Lee.

* * *

Marshall Lee groaned. Gumball was so fucking hot when he let go like this. Looking up at Marshall Lee from under his eyelashes, tasting his own jizz with an expression of innocent wonderment...

The vampire's eyes rolled back in his head. "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

He emptied himself onto the prince's face. It was so exquisitely satisying to see ribbons of cum painted on that face. Gumball's tongue snaked out, tasting greedily. Marshall Lee chuckled.

"Don't wash it off. Just let it dry there. I guarantee no one will notice."

Gumball blinked, seeming to come back to his senses. _What a shame_.

"Butterscotch Butler might notice," he mumbled.

Marshall Lee zipped up his pants, looking dubiously down at the prince. "Did you just defy a direct order?"

A shadow of fear and excitement crossed Gumball's face. "I won't wash it off until my morning shower, Master."

"Good boy." He hesitated. "Do you need anything?"

Gumball rolled his eyes. "You can just go. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for the experience." He smiled. "It was... very intense. Moreso than I would have anticipated."

"Good." With that, Marshall Lee turned into a bat and flew out the window.

Gumball was tough to crack, but he was marvellously fun once he let go on his inhibitions. Fucking him was a delight, and it was one that Marshall Lee intended to repeat many times in the future.


	3. Tenuous

**This chapter contains potentially upsetting kinky elements, including:** consensual humiliation that appears to be dubious consent, very mild exhibitionism, and verbal/physical degradation. If any of these triggers you or does not sound like your cup of tea, please do not read.

* * *

Gumball spent the next week half-expecting Marshall Lee to unexpectedly appear in his bedroom and ravage him again, so it was both a relief and a slight disappointment when he encountered his vampiric lover in public, in the light of day. Well, not literally in the light of day. Gumball was walking purposefully through the Candy Kingdom to visit Fionna and Cake when he saw him leaving a store, carrying a broad umbrella to shield himself from the sun.

"Hey, Marshall Lee!"

Marshall Lee turned around. "Oh, hi."

Gumball cleared his throat awkwardly. "What brings you to the Candy Kingdom?"

He held up a bag of red licorice. "I was craving something sweet." The lascivious look he gave the prince belied the innocent explanation.

"Oh?"Gumball tilted his head a little, deliberately flaunting his neck. "Something sweet?"

Marshall Lee moved close. Too close. His breath brushed lightly on Gumball's neck and his tongue flicked out for the smallest taste. "Yes..."

Gumall squirmed. "We're in public," he hissed. Shame curled in his stomach at the thought of what his subjects might think.

Something close to a growl rose in Marshall Lee's throat. "Then you made a bad decision by tempting me, my prince... what's to stop me from biting into your neck right fucking now and draining your delicious pink in front of everyone?"

Gumball's knees went weak. "Please. No," he whispered. His head was spinning with twisted excitement. "I'll do anything..."

"How about I sit on your throne while you suck me off with your sweet mouth?"

"Yes master."

"Good boy. Let's go."

Luckily, the throne room was empty. Gumball carefully locked the door. When he turned around, Marshall Lee was sitting on the prince's throne, legs spread. He looked... kingly. For once.

Gumball started walking towards him.

"No," said the vampire curtly.

"N-no?"

He smirked. "Crawl to me."

Gumball's veins thrummed with excitement as he got on all fours and started crawling toward his own throne. The floor was hard. His knees quickly started aching. There might be some slight bruising. He bit back a moan.

When he reached the throne, he got up on his knees to access Marshall Lee's cock. He found himself on the floor with the king's foot on his chest.

"You kicked me!" squeaked Gumball.

Marshall Lee chuckled and moved his foot to Gumball's face. "You liked it."

Gumball whimpered. His erection was throbbing almost painfully. Looking up at Marshall Lee like this was incredibly hot. The image was seared indelibly into his memory, probably.

"Please let me suck your cock, master," he said quietly.

Marshall Lee squinted down at him. "Degrade yourself. I'll only touch your mouth when it's good and filthy."

Gumball hesitated. His mouth moved silently around things he couldn't will himself to say. He was a _prince_.

The vampire removed his foot from Gumball's face and looked into the distance, feigning disinterest. Gumball quickly scrambled to his knees, desperation welling in his throat and forming words.

"I'm a dirty slut. I need your cock in my mouth."

"Mmm, good."

"I'm lower than a slut."

"Oh?"

"I'm nothing. I'm a little cum tart. Please jizz down my throat. I'd absolutely love it."

"Even if you gagged?"

"Especially if I gagged. My comfort isn't important. Only servicing my king is important."

"Mmmmm." He pulled out his cock. "Suck."

Gumball slid his mouth gratefully onto Marshall Lee's thick shaft, taking in as much as he could. He tongued the glans experimentally, his mouth getting wet with saliva. Soon drool was running down his chin. Determinedly, he pushed his head forward, taking Marshall Lee to the back of his throat. The dull pain of repressing his gag reflex was completely worth it, but he pulled back after a few seconds. Throwing up would definitely not be sexy. He lapped greedily at the bead of precum that had formed on the head.

"Ungh. You were absolutely made to take my cock." Marshall Lee paused. "I'm going to fuck your face."

Gumball braced himself as Marshall Lee wove his fingers though his pink hair. He began moving Gumball's head up and down, gently at first, then more forcefully.

Gumball tried to keep sucking at first, but then relaxed and let himself be used.

"That's right," panted Marshall Lee. "Your mouth is a fuckhole. I'm gonna cum."

He pulled back a little as he emptied himself into Gumball's mouth. He released his hold on his hair and started stroking it lazily.

"That was amazing," he gasped. "You were so good, Bonbon."

Gumball jerked away slightly. "You should go," he said hoarsely.

"Hm?" Marshall Lee was still in a post-orgasmic haze.

"You should go!" he snapped irritably.

"Okay," said Marshall Lee defensively. "Want me to at least get you off, or-"

"I'll take care of it." He smiled unconvincingly. "The power imbalance is totally sexy."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to get cleaned up. I'm very busy. Please go."

"Okay." Marshall Lee squinted at the kneeling prince. His face was totally inscrutable. "See you around, I guess."

After Marshall Lee had gone, Gumball got slowly to his feet. Hearing his old pet name had been... a shock. A little reminder of how tenuous the whole situation was. There was perhaps more at stake than either man would admit.


	4. A Night In

Marshall Lee nearly dropped his guitar when he heard a knock at the door. He _never_ had unanticipated company.

He opened the door to see Prince Gumball standing on the porch, shielding himself from the rain with an umbrella. That ridiculous umbrella of his, the purple one with the hearts. He had a tremendous pout, and his skin was greying again.

"A month," he said flatly.

Marshall Lee leaned against the doorframe and shrugged.

"It's been a month. A month of silence. A month of awkwardly jerking off onto my sheets every night. What the fuck?"

"I got sick of running after you, man. I always initiate stuff, and you act like you don't even want it sometimes. It makes me feel like shit."

"Oh."

"If you want me, you have to come and get me sometimes. And it took you a month, so... I was starting to figure you didn't."

Gumball snorted. "I'm not here for a booty call."

"Then why are you here, Bonnibel?"

"Just..." He shifted from foot to foot. "Can I come in, please? I don't like rain."

Marshall Lee sighed and floated inside, letting Gumball follow him. "That's right, don't you melt or something if you get rained on?"

"I'm made of sugar. Sugar and water don't mix. Or rather they do mix, a little too well. So I guess you could say I 'melt'."

"Just like the wicked witch you are, eh?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. An old reference."

Gumball shook off his umbrella and propped it against the wall. He looked so exhausted. A tiny corner of Marshall Lee's heart melted.

"Why are you here?" he repeated, more gently.

Gumball clicked his tongue irritably. "I don't really know. I'm not in the mood to fuck, but I just feel so... tightly wound. I need to relax. And you've been my - stress relief, I guess. So I sort of just came here," he said quickly.

"So, you want a... non-erotic massage?" asked Marshall Lee, quirking an eyebrow.

"That actually sounds really nice."

"Come here, you." He led Gumball to his bed and tugged the prince's shirt off. He rubbed his hands together to warm them a little, then started massaging his upper back. "Wow, you're really tense."

"I know," grumbled Gumball.

"Here, let me get some lotion. For a smoother massage."

After a few minutes, Gumball was breathing heavily. "You're really good at this," he said breathily.

When he actually _moaned_ , Marshall Lee stopped and put his head in his hands. "What are we doing?" he groaned.

Gumball turned around and scooted closer to him. "I mean, maybe we can have sex after all."

"You said you didn't want to."

"I let you take me to your bed and start touching my half-naked body, so I guess I do want to."

"I will not play the role of the evil seducer again!"

"All we ever do is play roles. Come on, Marshall Lee~"

"Why did you ask me to leave the other day? You weren't done. _We_ weren't done."

"Sure seemed like you finished to me," mumbled Gumball. "Why do you care?"

"Just tell me the truth."

"You called me Bonbon! You called me- that, and no one's called me that in hundreds of years. It was your special name for me, and I haven't heard it since we broke up, and it just brought back a lot of memories, and I have _no_ _fucking idea_ why you would call me that."

Marshall Lee's eye widened. "Oh! Oh, my glob. I don't remember saying that... my brain was a post-orgasm mush, you know?"

"So it didn't... mean anything?"

"No."

"Oh."

"You don't have feelings for me, do you? Because you'd be breaking your own rules."

"No, you idiot. It just felt... weird. It reminded me of when we were dating."

"You broke up with me, Bonnibel."

"You think I'd forget?"

"No. Just... reminding you. You always act like I'm such a villain, but I'm not the one who broke your heart."

Gumball's eyes flashed. "Yes you fucking are. You broke my heart by not caring. I had no choice but to end things, because my heart broke every time you left me behind or forgot about me."

"Oh."

"We're just too different, Marshall Lee. But for some reason we have unbelievable chemistry, and we can never deny each other any hedonistic whim. So... let's keep hooking up, okay? Because we can't be together but our bodies can't be apart."

Marshall Lee sighed. "We're not as different as you think."

"Hm?"

"My MO is floating around space not caring, and your MO is caring very much about a lot of people from a distance. Neither of us is very good at loving people in close proximity."

"So...?"

"So let's keep hooking up."

"Awesome."

"But for now, you need some rest."

"I-"

"That's an order. Get some sleep."

"Okay." Gumball crawled under the blanket and fell asleep almost immediately.

Marshall Lee stared at him for a while before shaking his head and lying down next to him. "Poor overworked bastard."

* * *

Marshall Lee moaned softly. He was having the best dream. There were the most amazing sensations, and he could almost smell sugar.

His eyes fluttered open, but the dream didn't go away. He gradually realized that Gumball was between his legs, his mouth rounded beautifully around Marshall Lee's cock. "Good morning," he purred.

Gumball looked up with wide eyes. Marshall hummed in approval and laced his fingers through Gumball's soft hair.

As the prince continued his ministrations, part of Marshall Lee wanted to stop him and have proper sex, but it was just too beautiful. He lied back and let the pleasure pulse through him until his finished in Gumball's mouth.

"Good morning," Gumball said a bit hoarsely, beaming. He looked so cute with his tousled pink hair framing his face. His _glowing_ face, Marshall Lee noted smugly. Gumball snuggled against his chest like he was made to fit there.

"Let me get you off."

"No need, I wanked before I woke you up." He stood and pulled on his shirt, then _winked_. "If you want that particular pleasure, you'll have to come see me soon." And he was gone.

Marshall Lee groaned and rolled onto his side. He felt both deliciously satisfied and strangely empty. "That boy will be the death of me," he muttered.


	5. Like a Virgin

"Hey, sweet thing."

Gumball nearly dropped the test tube he was carrying. "Marsh-oh~" His indignant snap turned into a sigh as Marshall Lee wrapped his arms around Gumball from behind, pressing his chest to his back. "H-how did you get in here? It's daytime."

"I used an umbrella, dummy." He pressed his erection against Gumball's ass. Gumball squeaked at the unexpected stiffness.

"Oh! Excited, hm?" he said, a little breathless.

"You practically begged me to visit you the other night, so here I am. Horny and ready to be satisfied."

"Well that's just too bad, because you interrupted me in the middle of an experiment." He nudged away and brought the test tube over to his work space, where he poured it into a beaker full of candy mass. The whole thing sizzled and glowed purple. "Hmm, interesting."

"Um, I don't think you heard me, slut. Your master is horny."

Gumball felt a shiver of excitement. "Well I'm busy. You know how important my work is to me, dear."

"You can play with your little chemistry set later. Right now it's time to satisfy my cock."

"Hmm, maybe later."

"Well I'm horny now. So _maybe_ I'll find some other tart who's willing to hop on my cock _right now_."

For a moment, Gumball saw red. He knew Marshall Lee was just goading him. But he also knew that they weren't exclusive by any means. Marshall Lee really could be banging someone else on the side. Maybe he even had a _boyfriend_. Gumball knew he had no exclusive claim on the vampire, but the thought of someone else touching him and calling him 'master' made Gumball feel vaguely ill. He set the test tube down with unnecessary force and turned on Marshall Lee with a feral grin. "Oh really?" he purred, lowering his eyes and palming Marshall Lee's cock over his pants. "Because I don't think anyone else can satisfy you the way I'm about to, _master_."

"Mmm, that's better." He consumed Gumball's mouth in a kiss, exploring it. "I'll never get enough of that taste," he murmured.

Gumball grinned in spite of himself, rolling off his lab coat and shirt. "Come on, let's- oh!" He squeaked in surprise as Marshall Lee scooped him up and carried him bridal-style from the lab to the bedroom. He melted a little at the vampire's impressive and oh so sexy strength, but restrained himself from gushing about it.

Marshall Lee threw Gumball on the bed and looked at him with great satisfaction. His soft hair was already rumpled, what was left of his clothing was disheveled, and his skin was flushing a bright, healthy pink. And he was spreading his legs, deliberately or by instinct. Marshall Lee growled possessively. It had been far too long since he was between those legs.

He climbed on the bed and pinned Gumball's wrists, kissing him hungrily. "I'm going to fuck you into the mattress, my sweet slutty prince."

Gumball moaned. He was in paradise, except for the growing whorl of anxiety in his stomach.

Marshall Lee ripped off Gumball's pants and tossed them aside. "No underwear? Fucking whore."

"Ungh~"

"Ass up."

Gumball rolled over obediently and got on his knees, raising his ass into the air. He felt so dirty and exposed, pressing his face into the mattress... it was delightful.

Marshall Lee grabbed a handful of Gumball's lush ass. "Mm, so lovely. Your body is perfect. You're made for fucking."

When his finger began circling the intimate spot between Gumball's cheeks, he squeaked. "Theres'ssomethingyoushouldknow!"

"Hm?" Marshall Lee drew back. Gumball rolled onto his back, blushing furiously.

"I... haven't done this in a while."

"Clearly. You were so uptight and stressed before we-"

"No, I mean... a really, really long time. Like." He swallowed. "Four hundred years."

Marshall Lee's jaw dropped a little. "You're not serious."

"I am!"

"You... not since... me? Not anyone else?"

Gumball went even redder. "I wasn't carrying a torch for you, you jerk! I just... wasn't all that interested in dating men after..."

"So," said Marshall Lee gleefully, "I ruined men for you? Me and my giant demon schlong ruined you for four hundred years?"

"Oh my glob. This is why I didn't want to tell you, I knew you'd be a complete ass about it. I would've stretched myself out, but... I don't have any sex toys or anything."

"Wait. You've not taken anything bigger than your own fingers for four hundred years?"

"I'm afraid so."

That sobered him up. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So... we'll have to take it pretty slow, won't we?"

"Yep."

"Because you're as tight as a virgin."

"Don't be vulgar," sniffed the prince.

Marshall Lee snorted. "I don't see why you draw the line there, my little cum tart. And I don't mind taking it slow. I came over here for a quick hard fuck, but getting you to unravel beneath me will be an unexpected treat."

"Really? Y-you want to?"

"Um... yes?"

"I didn't think you'd want to," muttered Gumball. "We've been keeping things quick and dirty, haven't we?"

"Sure, but I can do slow. Remember?"

Gumball usually tried not to. He could deal with Marshall Lee being rough and overtly dominant, but remembering the way they used to make sweet slow love, the way he used to take Gumball apart and put him back together - it made him a little misty-eyed. Which was _not_ good.

"I suppose," he said carefully.

"What, do you not do slow anymore? I thought you dated girls now."

"Shut up," scoffed Gumball. _I don't want to have slow sex because it might make me feel things for you_. It sounded ridiculous even in his head. "Fine. I'll do it."

Marshall Lee sneered. "Don't " _fine_ " me. I do you a favor every time I touch you."

Gumball blinked at the quick transition. "Is that so?"

"You know it is." He raked his nails lightly down Gumball's torso, leaving eight faint lines of brighter pink. Gumball shivered with pleasure. "I know your body, my prince. Let me show you how well."

"There's lube in the bedside cabinet."

* * *

"Aah! Ohhh, oh my glob, I can't take any more!" Gumball was nearly sobbing. The pressure inside him was just too intense. It was deeply unpleasant. How had he enjoyed this before?

"Shhh, shh shh. It's only two fingers," panted Marshall Lee. He moved them slightly, and Gumball arched his back desperately.

"Gentle!"

"So you really weren't lying, huh?"

"Why would I lie, you jerk?!"

"I dunno, to heighten the anticipation?" He moved again, causing Gumball to convulse.

"I can't take it!"

"Shh, it's okay! It's okay, remember? There's, like, a threshold. If you just take a little more, it'll be less pain and more pleasure. Okay?"

"Just finish!" There was a thin sheen of sugary sweat on Gumball. It felt like they had been going for hours. He just wanted it over with at this point.

"Maybe this will help," muttered Marshall Lee. He moved his fingers again, and suddenly white-hot pleasure tore through Gumball.

"Ohhh~" he stammered. Now he wanted more. He bucked back against Marshall Lee's fingers. "You. Inside me. Now."

Marshall Lee withdrew his fingers, eliciting a desperate keening sound from Gumball. He slicked himself generously with more lube and lined himself up with Gumball's asshole. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes!"

The initial thrust was sweet agony. When Marshall Lee was fully inside him, Gumball felt so amazingly full. The pleasure-pain started to melt into pure pleasure.

"Oh, oh yes," he panted. "Move."

Marshall Lee slowly withdrew, then pushed back in equally slowly.

"Faster, dammit! Harder!"

He pulled out slowly again, then snapped his hips hard and deep. Gumball moaned helplessly. Marshall Lee thrusted again and again, working up a rhythm.

"Don't-stop-don't-ever-stop-oh-glob-yes!" gasped out Gumball.

"Glob, Bonbon, you feel so good... I'm not going to last..." Marshall Lee started to jerk off Gumball in time with his thrusts. Gumball didn't last either. It was too much stimulation, sensations that were new but also terribly familiar. Before long, he finished. Marshall Lee lasted a little longer, then filled Gumball with cum. He promptly collapsed on top of Gumball. After a few moments, he pulled out with a sinful squelching noise and rolled onto the bed next to him.

Gumball felt utterly sated. "I... don't know why I ever stopped doing that."

"I don't know why you did either, honestly."

"Let's go again."

"What, now?"

"As soon as you get it up again! Go, go, go!"

Marshall Lee chuckled. "I let you take charge because it was basically your first time, but now I call the shots. And I won't go easy on you next time, my prince."

Gumball licked his lips. "Bring it on."


	6. Temper, Temper

Gumball moaned wantonly. He hadn't felt this good in as long as he could remember. It was a struggle to string thoughts together. He reached for his cock, but Marshall Lee batted his hand away.

"I'm going to fuck the cum out of you, my slut," panted Marshall Lee, pounding into Gumball a little faster. The thrusts started to graze past Gumball's prostate, causing absolutely overwhelming pleasure.

"Aaa-aa-aaa!" Gumball bit his own lip so hard it bled a little. Marshall Lee's eyes went red. His tongue snaked our and lapped up the viscous dark pink liquid.

"Oh, fuck yes," he moaned, pounding harder. "So delicious..."

Gumball moaned. It was indescribably sexy to see Marshall Lee taste him like that. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what it would be like to be sucked dry by him, to have his sweet pink essence consumed by the vampire...

Marshall Lee seemed to be having similar thoughts. He was getting more and more vampiric as he approached climax. "You're. Mine. All mine," he panted.

Gumball saw stars as he approached orgasm. Was he really going to cum, was he really going to cum from just - "Aah!" His cum painted white lined on Marshall Lee's stomach and chest. He didn't seem to mind, as he finished a moment later.

He rolled off and the two men lay next to each other, sweaty and sated. Gumball didn't think he would ever get tired of the deliciously filthy sensation of jizz sliding slowly out of his body.

They were in Marshall Lee's bed. They had been unable to keep their hands off each other since they'd had sex for the first time in four hundred years. Marshall Lee had fucked Gumball at least once a day in the past week, and at risk of getting caught in flagrante, they'd decided to shift their hookups from the palace to Marshall Lee's secluded house.

Gumball didn't react when Marshall Lee rolled onto his side and hugged him. He was definitely a cuddler. Gumball had learned to tolerate it. A desire for physical closeness after sex didn't necessarily mean that Marshall Lee had feelings, right? He probably just wanted the warmth or something.

"Bonbon..."

Gumball sat bolt upright. Marshal Lee looked up at him, blinking sleepily. "What is it?"

"You have feelings for me!" yelped Gumball. He stood up and started struggling into his clothes, which had been thrown every which way around the room.

Marshall Lee sat up. "What? No I don't! Calm down. Do you want some tea or something?"

"Tea, cuddling, and the cutesy nickname I specifically asked you not to use! What is wrong with you?" he ranted.

"What-"

"Oh, you know _exactly_ what I mean. I let it slide the first couple of times because it was in the heat of the moment and you said it didn't mean anything, but you do not get to call me Bonbon! Especially not while trying to spoon me!"

"It doesn't mean anything! Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Yeah?" _Like my heart's old habit of leaping to life every time you call me that?_ Gumball, now fully dressed, pinched the bridge of his nose. "This has been fun but it's not working. You clearly feel more for me than you're letting on."

" _I'm_ the one who's feeling more than they say? You're the one who's always freaking out about this shit! Why would the nickname bother you so much if you were over me?"

"Because it brings back painful memories!"

"Again with the painful memories. You act like our relationship was nothing but bad!"

"Spoken like someone who wants me back."

"No, that's not what I mean. I mean the way you always act like I'm the bad guy, I'm the seducer, _I_ broke _your_ heart, blah blah blah. Well, guess what! You weren't so great either! And I'd really like it if you'd stop playing the victim and acting holier-than-thou."

"And so what if I did? Would you admit you want me back then? Would you admit that that's what this was all about from the start?"

"Oh my glob! You'd just love that, wouldn't you? You want to turn this into some _fantasy_ about how I'm secretly pining after you. Well guess what? I just wanted to fuck you. And I did. So maybe now you should get out of my house."

Gumball was reeling as though he'd been hit. Bitter anger started bubbling to the surface, four hundred years of it. "Yeah, I guess you did. You used me like you always have. You chew me up and spit me out."

Marshall Lee groaned loudly. "Oh, here we go again. Please, go on! Explain how a perfectly consensual friends-with-benefits arrangement was me using you!"

Gumball saw red. "You're just - impossible!"

"I mean, who's to say _you_ weren't using _me_?"

"Please! After you seduced me over and-"

"And here we have it, folks! Bonnibel trots out his 'you seduced me' bit after claiming to be too mature for that! Again!"

"I hate you!" he blurted.

"You saved yourself for me! For four hundred years! But no, yeah, I'm _totally_ the one who has feelings."

"I never want to see you again, you hear? Fuck you!" Gumball sprinted down the stairs and out of the house before he started breaking things. Or Marshall Lee's face. That would be so satisfying, though. Maybe next time.

* * *

Marshall Lee flopped back down on the bed and groaned. Bitter regret filled him almost instantly. How had he managed to fuck things up so badly with Bonnibel?

If only he could calm down for two seconds and not drag up old grief. Then maybe Marshall Lee wouldn't lose his temper. He'd been remarkably patient with Gumball until now, if he did say so himself, but the prince was just impossible.

Maybe they were doomed from the start. Things had started out so well. Amazingly well, really. Then after a while, Bonnibel had gotten increasingly demanding, and jealous, and dramatic. So Marshall Lee started to get distant. He knew he was doing it, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Then Bonnibel broke up with him. He was probably justified in that, in hindsight.

You'd think they'd have matured after four hundred years.

Maybe they were doomed from the start. Neither of them was able to change.

If he could do it over again, Marshall Lee wouldn't have tried to phase himself out of the relationship. He would have been brave and said what he was thinking. He would have stayed and done his damn best to give Gumball everything he needed.

Oh glob. He did have feelings for Gumball.

Who had just stormed out, vowing never to see him again.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now?


	7. Some Angst (and a Memory)

Marshal Lee sighed deeply and slung his guitar over his shoulder. _Time to go win back Bonnibel._

There wouldn't be any tricks this time, and he wouldn't delude himself into thinking it was just about sex. They had too much history for a casual fling to work. He saw that now.

Hopefully it wasn't too late.

The night sky was clouded over with what looked like an impending rainstorm. _Good_. If everything went beyond perfectly and Marshall Lee ended up staying the night at the castle, he wouldn't have to worry about getting home under the sun.

In bat form, he swooped to Gumball's now-familiar widow ledge. He paused at the window when he saw the prince sitting on his bed. He had his back to the window and was in intense conversation with Butterscotch Butler. Marshall Lee scooted close to the pane so he could hear.

"... can't believe I keep letting him use me," said Gumball. Marshall Lee would have rolled his eyes if bats were capable.

Next came Butterscotch Butler's distinctive brogue. "It doesn't really sound like he used you, Gumball. You enthusiastically consented at every junction, unless you're omitting something."

 _Since when are they so close?_ huffed Marshall Lee internally.

"I guess you're right," said Gumball. "And yet somehow I _feel_ used. Cast-aside. It... hurts." A long pause. "He's bad news for me. I wish he would just stay away so I could move on."

Marshall Lee felt a dull ache spread through him. He had hurt his Bonnibel. Really hurt him.

"Yes," said Butterscotch Butler, looking directly at Marshall Lee through the window. "I really hope he doesn't barge in here and try something really stupid. You just need space right now."

"Yeah." Gumball curled in on himself a little, seemingly trying to protect himself from the world - or maybe just Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee spread his wings. "I don't need this," he muttered as he flew away, sounding unconvincing even to himself.

* * *

Gumball lifted his head hopefully. He thought he heard a flapping at the window. When Marshall Lee failed to burst into his room, he flopped down onto the bed.

"You can go to bed, Butterscotch Butler. I'll be okay." She nodded and left.

Gumball gazed up at the ceiling. He half-wanted Marshall Lee to try and win him back, and half-feared it. Because then he would crumble into his arms like some sort of rescued damsel and that would be it. Game over, dignity over.

That wasn't going to happen though. Marshall Lee had made his feelings quite clear. And it was for the best. They were terrible for each other. Oil and water. It just wasn't meant to be.

That's what Gumball kept telling himself.

* * *

Back at his own house, sprawled on his bed, Marshall Lee gazed up at the ceiling.

So. He had lost Gumball for good.

It was probably for the best. They were both too stubborn. It could never work long-term.

Time to get lost in memories.

As a demon vampire, Marshall Lee had an exceptionally retentive memory. He could recall things almost as vividly as he'd experienced them. He normally chose not to use this. It was exhausting and often painful. Best to let his exceptionally long life blur into a grey fog that he could get lost in. Not tonight, though. Tonight he wanted to remember Bonnibel as he had been during their best times.

* * *

"Marshall Lee!" hissed Bonnibel, his fierce expression undermined by the giggles that kept escaping. "We're going to get caught."

"What, worried your candy nerd friends will catch us?" murmured Marshall Lee, grinning and pulling his boyfriend closer. "Oh how terrible that would be."

Bonnibel's giggles faded and lust darkened his eyes as Marshall Lee snaked his hands under Bonnibel's shirt and raked his nails up his back. "Mmm, Marshall Lee..."

He craned up and captured Marshall Lee's lips in a kiss. Marshall Lee groaned as he felt that sweet, full mouth under his, pliant but hungry.

He pulled back, breathing raggedly. Bonnibel gazed eagerly up at him with those pretty eyes. _Violet eyes_. Such a lovely violet, enriched and saturated by the dream. _Why didn't I notice, why didn't I ever tell him-_

"My lab?" said Bonnibel breathlessly, tugging at Marshall Lee's shirt as though hoping to rip it off him right in the hallway.

"How naughty," said Marshall Lee, his words lacking their usual sarcastic bite. Bonnibel giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him to his lab. He paused outside the door, a smirk dawning on his face.

"Count to forty and then come in."

"As you wish."

After dutifully counting to forty, Marshall Lee pushed open the door to be greeted by a mouthwatering sight. Bonnibel was perched on one of the counters, which looked like it had been hastily swept free of science-y things. He was wearing his crisp white lab coat and _only_ his crisp white lab coat. Marshall Lee licked his lips, letting his eyes burn over that delectable pink body, which was so nicely exposed for his gaze.

Bonnibel blushed a little under the scrutiny, making Marshall Lee even hotter. "What can I do for you, _sir_?"

Marshall Lee clicked the door shut behind himself, making sure to turn the lock. He certainly wouldn't mind being caught in flagrante, but his yummy boyfriend wouldn't like it. Then he leaned against the doorframe and admired his body a little more.

"You can bend over."

Bonnibel's cock twitched, but he arranged his face into one of puzzlement. "Sir?"

 _He always did love roleplay_... Marshall Lee crossed the room in a few long strides. "You heard me. Bend over that cute little desk of yours. Glob knows it's more useful for sex than any kind of science. Just like you."

Bonnibel hopped off the counter and looked up at him pleadingly. "But sir-"

"I know you want this," breathed Marshall Lee, putting his hands on Bonnibel's hips. He let his hands glide down, grazing the hem of the lab coat and then finding Bonnibel's lush ass. It didn't even cover his butt. Marshall Lee felt a spike of feral lust. "Why else would you dress so indecently? That or you're just a tart. Either way, I'm bending you over this desk."

He whirled him around and leaned him gently over the counter. Bonnibel moaned desperately and ground his ass against Marshall Lee's cock, which he quickly freed from the confines of his jeans.

"Got lube?" he asked. Bonnibel reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a small bottle. Marshall Lee grinned. "Of course. Gotta have it on you in the lab just in case, right? Ridiculous slut."

Marshall Lee slicked himself generously and then prepped Bonnibel. Luckily it was short work. They'd had a very passionate week so far, although it was only Tuesday. He slid into his boyfriend with a groan. Bonnibel whimpered, trying to thrust back and impale himself on Marshall Lee's cock.

"Shh, shh shh. Patience, my slut," said Marshall Lee. He started thrusting shallowly, earning some truly delicious sounds from Bonnibel. Then he hit his stride and started pounding hard and fast, pumping Bonnibel's dick in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Mine," he snarled possessively.

"Yours!" gasped Bonnibel. "Yours yours yours, oh glob, I'm all yours!" He cummed in Marshall Lee's hand.

Marshall Lee pulled out and started pumping his own cock, finishing on Bonnibel's pristine lab coat. It was immensely satisfying in ways he didn't fully understand to see the surgical whiteness splattered with his jizz.

The two boys sank to the floor and lay together for a moment, panting and sticky.

"Whenever you see that lab coat, I want you to think of me and how I debauched you," said Marshall Lee smugly.

Bonnibel pulled him into a sloppy kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." He paused. "For the record, you're a brilliant scientist _and_ a fantastic lay."

"I know," said Bonnibel, rivaling his boyfriend's smugness as he snuggled into his arms.

 _I love him. Glob, I love him so much._

The raw emotion wrenched Marshall Lee out of the afterglow and back to the present. "I'll do anything to make him happy," he murmured to himself. "Even stay away."


	8. As You Wish

Marshall Lee wasn't sure why he was at this party. It was one of Fionna and Cake's parties in the woods, which he usually enjoyed well enough, but he wasn't exactly in a festive mood. At least it was something to do. He hadn't seen Gumball in a month and he felt hollow all the time.

"Earth to Marshall Lee!"

"Hm?"

Fionna squinted at him, looking concerned. "You've been acting weird lately, man."

"I'm fine." He wasn't fine.

"Well come dance with me then! It's a party!"

Marshall Lee couldn't help a half smile. Fionna was such a mortal. Her buoyant happiness was infectious, though. Marshall Lee started to cheer up a little as they made their way to the dance floor.

"So how's Cake?"

"Pretty good. Things are getting pretty serious between her and Lord Monochromicorn."

"Oh yeah? He seems cool."

"He is. Cake made this translator for him once so I actually got to talk to him. It was fun. What about you? Go on any cool adventures lately?"

"Uhh, not really. Mostly just moping around in caves. Vampire stuff."

Fionna laughed. "If you say so."

"You look really pretty tonight," said Marshall Lee, pitching his voice a little lower than normal. She really did. Her blonde hair was practically glowing in the lamplight.

Fionna blushed, her cheeks turning an appealing shade of pink. "Oh, hush."

"Still got that thing with Flame Prince?"

Her blush got brighter. "We're taking a break."

"Well he was crazy to let you go."

Someone grabbed Marshall Lee's upper arm in a vicelike grip. "Mind if I cut in?" said Gumball icily.

Marshall Lee scowled. "Your Highness."

"Hey PG." Fionna looked nervously awkward. "I'm gonna, uh, leave you guys to sort out whatever weirdness is going on here." She disappeared into the crowd.

"Follow," bit out Gumball, dragging Marshall Lee away from the party and into the woods.

"Where are we - oomph!" Marshall Lee found himself abruptly pinned against a tree trunk.

"What the fuck was that!" demanded Gumball. "What business do you have flirting with her?!"

"We're not an item! You didn't want to be! Last time I checked, people don't get to dictate who their non-boyfriends flirt with."

"She is a _child_! She's, what, sixteen? You're hundreds of years old. We both are. You're way too old and jaded to be messing around with that mortal ray of fucking sunshine."

"Oh my glob. Chill. I wasn't trying to like, seduce her or something! We're friends. We flirt with each other. It's a thing we do. She knows I'm not actually trying to get with her!"

"Does she? Does she really? Honestly, you're so dumb sometimes."

"I'm not the dumb one here! You just don't like seeing me flirt with people. Because deep down, you want me all to yourself."

Part of Marshall Lee knew he shouldn't be baiting Gumball like this, but Gumball was the one who had him pinned against a tree, dammit!

Gumball's eyes went dark. "Maybe I do," he purred, crowding even closer into Marshall Lee's space. "Maybe I want to claim you for myself. Mortal girls won't want to flirt with you when they see you belong to me."

"That's some big talk, Gumwad. I don't exactly recall you being the dominant type. You always seemed much happier when I just held you down and had my way with you."

Gumball smirked. "True enough. But I'm not in the mood tonight. I'd rather make you uncontestedly mine."

Marshall Lee groaned. Gumball kissed him hard, staking his claim with his mouth. Marshall Lee let himself be ravaged. It was certainly an interesting change.

Gumball pulled back, panting. "Glob. I've missed this. Missed you."

"I've missed-" His 'you too' was swallowed up by Gumball, who dove back in like he was starving, licking and sucking at Marshall Lee's mouth.

It was entertaining seeing Gumball try to take the dominant role, but things went a little too far when he grabbed a possessive handful of Marshall Lee's ass.

"Hey now." Withing seconds, their positions were switched. Gumball was the one pinned against a tree. Marshall Lee smirked lecherously down at him. "That's enough of that. Although it is very refreshing to see you making moves and acknowledging that you do actually want me. Makes me want to reward you like you deserve." He ran his thumb along Gumball's plush lower lip.

Gumball moaned happily and dropped to his knees, fishing out Marshall Lee's cock from his jeans. Marshall Lee had a sudden moment of doubt. He wove his fingers through Gumball's hair, stopping him from putting his cock in his mouth. Gumball whimpered.

"Bonnibel." That made Gumball's gaze sharpen. "Do you really want this?"

"I really do," he said huskily.

Marshall Lee wanted to ask him to be his boyfriend right there. He really did. But that could wait for a time when his lover wasn't eagerly waiting on his knees. "Then suck me. I'm annoyed with you for taking me away from that party, so this better be some pretty fucking fantastic head."

As soon as Marshall Lee released his hair, Gumball took him eagerly into his mouth. He set about giving a very sloppy and vibration-y blowjob.

"Oh, yeah. You're such a slut," groaned Marshall Lee. "Blowing me out here in public where anyone could walk by and see. You love it. My dumb exhibitionist slut."

Gumball moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

"So hot," murmured Marshall Lee. "You're so hot and perfect. It's like you were made for this. Made for me."

Gumball made a choked sound, and Marshall Lee knew he'd just come in his pants. _Amazing_.

He finished a few seconds later, cumming down Gumball's sweet pink throat. Breathing heavily, he put his cock back in his pants and slid down to the forest floor to join Gumball, who snuggled against Marshall Lee's chest.

"How was that?"

"Great," said Gumball, a little hoarsely.

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask."

"Would you go on a date with me? I, uh, I mean, I want another shot at being your boyfriend. A proper shot this time. And I think a good way to start that would be going on a real date. I just don't think I can keep being your fuck buddy or whatever because you were right, I do still have feelings for you. But only if you want to be my boyfriend, obviously. So. Uh. Date?"

"I'd like that." He opened his violet eyes to glare halfheartedly at Marshall Lee. "But I don't want to do that thing where we, like, start abstaining from sex on our dates so we can build our relationship and bla bla bla. We're too old for that. I'm putting out on the first date and that's final."

Marshall Lee chuckled. "As you wish."


End file.
